The Sulking Queen
by pockym0nster
Summary: Alfred has been gone for 2 weeks, and it's got Arthur a bit... frustrated. Cardverse AU


_Honestly I don't even know… Here's something I've been working on since October for my girlfriend koshkavinni /w/ She drew the cover and I got inspired, and decided to write her something, and well let's just say I procrastinate too much . 3. Hope you Enjoy!_

'Be back in two weeks!' That's what the king had told his queen before he left for his trip. Two whole weeks. Fourteen days. Three hundred and thirty six hours.

The queen had of course acted cold and uncaring to his goofy husband. His King Alfred, who always smiled and laughed no matter what the cold queen said to him. The king he considered to be, the best, most just and most caring of the whole of Spades history.

Despite his cold and harsh farewell, deep down Queen Arthur of Spades, had wanted nothing more than to demand he go with, and just like he had expected those two weeks had been utter hell. The blond, green eyed queen had missed the king's loud voice, his ridiculous laughter, his childish antics, he had missed everything about his golden man, and he had even come to miss their mindless spats. But by far what he had missed most was his king's touch, his warmth, the sweet kisses, the stolen glances they would share during a meeting of sorts, like the two love sick idiots they were. Every evening had become hell for the cold queen.

Words couldn't even begin to explain how dearly Arthur had missed the glorious King of Spades.

Yet no matter how much the days dragged by, those two hellish weeks had come to pass, and Arthur could not be more grateful to have the source of life in the big palace, return.

O~o~o~o~o~o

"Queen Arthur?" a petite maid knocked on the king and queen's chamber doors. She waited for a minute or two for some sort of reply, but was only greeted with silence, so she attempted knocking once again, although this time a bit harder to try and get the queen to rouse from his deep slumber, and so entered the large bedroom without another warning, sighing at the sight of a very disorganized bed, especially for someone who was sleeping alone.

"My queen?" she asked getting closer, only to blush a deep crimson, seeing the small pale blond naked blond, sprawled on the bed, little pale white arse up for all to see. Arthur's boney and slim hand clutching onto a dark blue vest that belonged to the king.

The maid looked away from the scene, grabbing the blankets and pulling them over the lithe body slowly to avoid getting the queen embarrassed and creating an awkward atmosphere once she woke him up.

Once covered she gently put a hand to the milky pale shoulder splattered with freckles and shook the man, "Your majesty?"

Arthur let out a low groan and curled up into the vest, trying to get away from whatever it was that was shaking him, though to his annoyance it didn't stop.

Slowly the queen cracked open an eye only to be met with his brunette caretaker calling to him. At this he forced himself to wake up and open both of his sleep heavy eyes struggling to focus on the features of the maids face. "Oh. Good morning Carol" he yawned and stretched his body lazily, eyes now focused though stinging from

"Good morning, my queen. Slept well?" the brunette smiled kindly and moved away to open the curtains to allow sunlight to filter into the dark room.

"I slept alright I suppose" he slowly sat up stretching his arms above his head, being mindful as to not move the blanket away from his lap that was the only thing that was keeping his lower regions from view.

Carol nodded and walked over to the queen's wardrobe and picked out the outfit for the day. It was nothing too fancy, just a vest, in the usual purple that was customary the queen wear. She also pulled out a plain white dress shirt, and some black dress pants to go with.

"I am sure you haven't forgotten what day it is today." She looked over at Arthur to give him a small knowing smile and, "The king is expected to arrive sometime around noon" Carol hummed as he hung the long dark purple coat that carried the black Spade symbol on the ends.

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise at his (?) words. Inside his mind began counting the days since he'd seen his beloved. He let out a small squeal upon counting the total of fourteen days. It had been two weeks and it was about fucking time.

He grasped the bed sheets in a tight grip as a wide happy grin spread across his usually scowling or emotionless features.

Carol's smile only grew as she saw the happiness and anxiousness in the smile that spread those thin pale pink lips, "Breakfast will be served in twenty minutes, your highness" she bowed slightly and made her way to the door to take her leave, but not before turning back to the small blond, "Anything else I can get you?"

The green eyed blond looked at her with a thoughtful expression before shaking his head and turning on the bed to let his legs touch the ground. He was ready to dismiss her, but with his moving he had felt the unmistakable crust of dried semen on his stomach, a reminder of what he'd done the night before.

A big crimson color came to paint the young man's cheeks in embarrassment and so he lowered his head, so that his gaze and his maid's wouldn't meet. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Uh… Yes please… could you perhaps change the bed sheets…? Preferably before Alfred returns…" his voice was soft, though loud enough for Carol to hear.

The young brunette tilted her head in confusion, perplexed as to why the queen was bowing his head low and why his voice had gone meek and soft.

She examined Arthur with sharp eyes and it was then she saw the bright flush had now spread not only from Arthurs face, but also his ears and neck. Her mouth took and 'O' shape as she pieced the puzzle. 'So that's why the queen is naked; why he was clinging to one of the King's vest and why he's requesting a change of sheets…' the maid thought to herself

A knowing smile made itself to her features, "As you wish, my lord" she bowed her head and exited the room, giving the blushing queen his privacy.

Arthur kept his gaze on the carpeted floor until he heard the door shut. He let out a sigh and covered his face with his hands, he never understood how Alfred asked these questions so naturally with a nonchalant smile.

'Alfred…' just thinking about the other made the embarrassment wash away and a giddy smile came back to his lips.

He quickly got up, more than excited to begin his day. The faster it went by, the quicker he'd be able to see the man he loved so dearly.

He carried out his morning routine, showering and washing away his shame, getting dressed and having his breakfast.

O~o~o~o~o~o

Arthur had decided to immerse himself with tending to his garden, given reading had done little to help pass time a bit quicker.

He was humming along a soft tune as Jack Yao made his appearance. "Good morning, my queen. You seem to be in high spirits today." He bowed his head in respect.

Arthur had been so concentrated on getting rid of the weeds he hadn't seen Yao approach him, much less hear him.

He looked over his shoulder in surprise as his mind worked on processing what the jack had said to him. "A-Ah! Hello Yao, didn't see you coming" he gave an apologetic smile, "now what makes you say that?" he asked with bright eyes.

At the rare smile Yao shot an eyebrow up, "Well for starters you were humming, _You are my Sunshine_ , and second there have been reports from various housemaids, that you have been carrying a smile and it's leaving the staff uneasy… like right now." He said with a half-smile.

Arthur's thick eyebrows drew together in a frown at Yao's words, "I don't see anything wrong with that… it should be a welcome change given you're always complaining to me, telling me I should smile more." He scoffed and went back to his weeding, usual scowl now ever present on his face. "Tell me why you're here" he said in his well-known cold tone.

Yao smiled at the familiar expression and tone, "I'm here to inform you that, we received a raven with a message from the Clubs Kingdom. Apparently they had a hard time getting to an agreement so the King is running a bit late. He's expected to arrive sometime after dinner" he informed casually.

Arthur stopped his digging for a moment to pout at the ground, "Oh… I see." His expression was neutral though his eyes betrayed him showing his worry.

"Don't worry, your grace. The message was personally sent from Alfred, he mentioned that Ivan was being particularly difficult to negotiate with this time round" he gave a knowing smile.

Arthur looked up at the Jack with narrowed eyes, his lips drawn in a tight line and the faintest of blushes marring his cheeks at having been found out, "I am not worried. I know Alfred can handle himself just right on his own." He said curtly, "And even so, it's not like being held back in the Clubs kingdom isn't something to worry about. You know as well as I that the man isn't complete sane." He glared slightly at Yao.

This however only earned him a chuckle as the brunette man bowed and turned around taking his leave.

O~o~o~o~o~o

After the news from Yao, the day had begun to drag on. It had come to the point Arthur had decided to go back to reading to try and get himself sucked into a fantasy world and see if time flew by a bit faster. It had always worked, so he expected it to help this time as well.

Unfortunately for the blond his anxiety got the best of him, and he found himself looking up at the watch, each time he finished a paragraph. This mostly certainly was only serving to have time go by even slower than it was already. Each languid tick tock of the clock was like a taunt, and so with each passing minutes he found himself getting more and more irritable and anxious.

Eventually though Arthur had had enough of looking up and down to the seemingly, unmoving clock, and so with an annoyed groan, he threw the book at the mocking clock.

"Fuck you too clock!" he scowled nastily as he heard the satisfying shatter of glass, and an even more satisfying, dying tick before the room went silent, only Arthur's breathing interrupting it. "Thought you could just mock me and get away with it huh?" he stuck out his tongue childishly at the broken inanimate object.

Midway through Arthur's exchanged with the clock, Yao had entered the library to call Arthur for dinner. He watched with mild concern at the display. "Your grace?" he asked softy and slowly.

Yao's voice seemed to knock Arthur out of his brief moment of insanity. His eyes went wide as he looked over at the brunet like a deer caught n headlights. "Y-Yes?" he stuttered, mind still trying to find a way to react appropriately to having been caught talking to a clock.

"Dinner is served" Yao cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Ah… Alright then… I'll be right down." He attempted a smile although it simply served to give him a nauseous look.

Yao nodded in understanding, before bowing his head and silently slipping out of the library, leaving the embarrassed queen to his own devices.

As soon as he door had shut a bright blush blossomed on the blend's cheeks. That was not good. More than half the palace thought him mad ever since his drunken, detailed speech about mystic beings, and now Yao just had to come in while he had a little _spat_ with the clock.

Arthur pressed his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose willing the embarrassment away. "Bloody fucking watch…" he mumbled under his breath, this time only loud enough so that he could hear in case anyone else decided to walk in.

The queen heaved a sigh and brought his hand up, and pulled back the sleeve, exposing his wrist watch to look at the time. The clock marked eight o'clock.

Eight O'clock.

Dinner time.

Arthur then realized what this meant. It was dinner time which meant that after that Alfred would be retuning

The green in Arthur's eyes immediately brightened up and the silly insistent smile from before was back full force. The queen looked over to the chair he had been sitting on and slipped on his coat and gracefully made his way over to the dining room.

Once downstairs at the dining room, the queen sat down on the long table that could seat around 30 people, and so baring this in mind Arthur couldn't help but feel so alone at that moment. A raven haired butler came over to his side and placed Arthur's dinner between the different forks and knives. The whole palace felt so silent and cold, and somehow just one idiotic blond king was enough to make the whole place feel warm and comforting.

Arthur ate in silence, given there wasn't much of an alternative and once done he made his way back to the library. It would seem the closer the time for Alfred's arrival to dawn upon the palace the slower time seemed to pass by.

 _Next chapter to come soon… ish._


End file.
